vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114626-please-carbine-i-just-need-to-know-why
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think a lot of the frustration comes from when there is an acknowledged bug and some dev comes in and says "ya its fixed internally and scheduled for the next drop." Why does it have to wait that long? Stuff thats "fixed" shouldn't have to wait for Drop 3 to release if its a bug. Maybe its just a language thing and the dev's mean next patch or hotfix, but if thats the case they have to stop using the word drop as a description. If it really is waiting for Drop 3, I think most people are asking why. | |} ---- Well apparently they discovered a bug in the system they use to roll out bug fixes... hence all of the medic grief with supposed bug fixes actually breaking other systems. I imagine fixing the bug in the debugger goes a long way towards a: actually being able to roll out bug fixes like they want and b: reducing the number of grey hairs generated by Carbine employees on a daily basis. | |} ---- Sadly, that's not a thing I know myself, as I'm not a dev. I think in some cases it may just be a phrasing issue, maybe they mean they have written a fix but it is still QA? My understanding of the process is that IF something is fixed, tested and 100% ready, then they can have it implemented in the next update IF they get it in the queue before the deadline. Cougar can probably talk a bit more about it, but that's my understanding. | |} ---- ---- Did you even read Anlath's post? Did you not see the "meat" of what he said? Honestly, I do believe that the dev's have been responding and updating us more on the forums as of lately. With the 2 major Carbine leader changes, in my opinion, they are really making a genuine attempt to fix things (bugs, classes, content, etc) before release (not to mention those same issues in live game right now). Think about this, with the current live game issues (bugs, broken classes, content, etc) they have been working on left from previous "management", can you even imagine how many there are in PTR right now?? Honestly, I think we all need to cut them a little slack and give those that have taking over a chance to make sure it's done right before they drop it live. And fyi, Anlath is not just "some dev" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been in many many MMOs. Perhaps Guild Wars 2 got one thing right with their living story season 1: I disliked how all the content was temporary, but even though it was only some festive content and very little of it, it came out every 2 weeks. That made sure that 1. there was something to do every two weeks at least 2. that player drop off cycle and returning cycle was in days and not weeks. What Wildstar got right: permanent important content. However with drop 3 taking so long, the player drop off cycle starts to remind World of Warcraft, where players return for weeks to clear the content and then leave the game empty for months. That's why my feedback is "less, more often". I'm not talking about full zones, those obviously take time. However even things like housing decor increase, extra loot dropping in the world, etc are at least some sort of content. exactly the kind of content that I was talking about :) | |} ---- ---- I think that Themeparks have their own charm (after all right now I could be somewhere else, because sandbox MMOs still exist). That does mean throwing content at the player in a steady pace, or creating something where players would be busy for days on end, for example the old Alterac Valley in World of Warcraft where you could drop out of the battle and rejoin it later with the same battle lasting for days and WvW in Guild Wars 2. Warplots could have been the same thing here, but right now to queue you need to queue while already owning your own warplot and with at least 20 people. | |} ---- ---- Its very frustrating to the players that feel as if the game is in a broken state, rather than waiting on more content. Its absurd to roll the new rune system into a giant patch while were stuck with the current implementation of RNG slots. Further, some players feel that given the experience we've had so far, bug testing and QA of patches happens for a significant amount of time post patch. Waiting and releasing it all together just seems like a giant cluster of compounding issues when you can handle each patch piecemeal. You really are gambling when you do things like make the players who are actually playing this game wait on quality of life fixes. Rolling everything into a "hail Mary" patch is going to make the ballgame for some people. Strike 1 with releasing the game with so many broken systems Strike 2 with the travesty that was the huge quality of life loss of Drop 2 Do you think players that have been promoting the game are going to wait for a strike 3? I think you guys should Jeter up and start looking for singles instead of trying to hit a home run. The giant drop 3 patch is a massive face palm to some of us. | |} ---- Instead of apologizing for a professionally run business, just look at the facts. Players don't actually care whether it comes monthly or bi monthly, they just want the broken things fixed. They want to move their content patches from monthly to quarterly so they can actually make stuff that works? Fine with us, new content is new content. But asking us to wait on things that should have been in the game months ago for content that some people find overused and dull? "Humans don't mind waiting on new shinies, but humans hate paying for dirty shinies" I'd rather have a buggy game that's fun to play than a bug free game that's full of RNG grinding and no players. | |} ---- ---- Yo! If you check my post, what I'm trying (and obviously failing!) to make clear is that we are not delaying changes/updates like the Rune stuff because of the Content Drop. It's just not ready yet. The State of the Game post is primarily about the NEW content, The Defile, Omnicore 1 etc. IF there is a system change/fix/balancing that needs to be done then it will be done "when it's ready". That could be before the drop patch, or if it isn't ready then after. Look at the AMP/Ability Tier change. That was implemented BEFORE the drop because it was ready to go. The same will be the case for other QOL stuff. EDIT: So, I just want to make it clear that this is my understanding as it stands. Subject to change etc all that. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That is awesome feedback! | |} ---- Hey Anlath, I understand the point you're trying to make. The point however, contradicts what others are saying, (and the general consensus) is that you're waiting to roll everything into the early November drop. Going by what you've said here, I'm now led to understand that : New PvE content and zones will be scheduled for early November. Runes and technologist overhaul are considered as something else, and will be implemented before the November drop (or after if it's not ready.) AP/SP changes are considered as something else, and will be implemented before the November drop (or after, if it's not ready.) Could you see how this sounds confusing to some? As J-tal likes to say in his posts: EVERYTHING will be in Drop 3, while it's clear you're saying otherwise. I know other companies make a development timeline that shows what they're working on in stages- IE a simple forum post that states things in a clear and simple manner: Coming in next patch: On PTR until live (2-3 weeks): Upcoming for next drop (Early November): Under development: In the future: Surely an up to date forum post would be much easier and less overall work than picking out posts in individual threads to comment on | |} ---- Along these lines, would it be possible to put in the runecrafting changes in stages as well? Anlath, you brought up an excellent example with the AMP/Ability Tier points; perhaps they could look at applying that kind of touch to the new runecrafting system. Evaluate it in stages, perhaps along these lines: Adding new runes: Known to be bugged and would not allow rerolls. Keep this out and keep working on it. Changing existing runes: Seemed to be working fine, maybe double-check it again and then allow it to start happening. Drops on items to start changing up runeslots: Might need some tweaks on droprates, ect, but for the most part it seemed fine. Allow it to start. That last bit there is the key to bridging the gap, too. If it can be added, people can start working now to make sure they're ready when the actual changes work. Look at how much people appreciated seeing exactly what they needed to do to earn those AMP and tier points. Or, if a slightly-more-cynical outlook is desired... you effectively just gave people some bad news on the timetable. Letting them prepare ahead of time for 'when it's done' could be a nice carrot. | |} ---- ---- Since CRB_Anlath was good enough to share this with us, I'm going to quote it here and lock this thread. We absolutely are working to gather feedback, and would appreciate everyone continuing in this discussion. Thanks, Team WildStar | |} ----